


About sex, love, self-pleasure and annoying stuff like that

by Kazaha_87



Series: Nordic Stories [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chibi Iceland (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway relationship on the background, M/M, Masturbation, Part 3 will become a Dennorice in fact, Self-Discovery, and this time is one of these times, growing jealousy, sorry I like light angst (but most of the time with a happy ending)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaha_87/pseuds/Kazaha_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There is one thing that I don’t understand…”, Island stated, and the more he went on, the more he grew determined to shed light on that doubt of his. “You know… I observed the humans for a long time now, from afar before your arrival and now from slightly closer, and I understood that men put somehow children in the women’s womb while they lay in bad naked together and they put the thing they use to pee inside a hole in the women’s body in order to do that.”, Ísland explained and Norge frowned at the premises of that discussion. “…but why do they always cry? Does it hurt so much? …but if it hurts, why do they do it so often and even when the woman is already pregnant? …or is it that the child in the womb needs to be fed like that to grow after he’s been put inside there?”<br/>Norge rolled his eyes before being able to control himself.<br/>“Annoying…”, he groaned to himself, but after a very deep sigh he closed his eyes and tried to find a way to reply to all of his questions and doubts the fastest way possible so to can go back to sleep as soon as he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ísland’s first lesson about sex and pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> In the end I decided to continue for a while with the Viking's set, and I think I'll write at least one or two other stories that will be strictly related to one another.  
> This one, for example, is the sequel of the first story of this cycle. You can read it even if you hadn't read the first one, but you might prefer to read it for second and go and check for the previous part before continuing...
> 
> I'll make a premise: I actually don't think that this story can be disturbing for anyone who commonly reads yaoi, BUT...
> 
> ABOUT THE UNDERAGE TAG IN GENERAL FOR THIS SERIES: I put it because in this group of stories Iceland is still a child-nation, and a pretty small one - let's say he seems more or less 10 years old - where Norway is already a grown up nation... let's say he seems 17 or 18 at most... not too much, obviously, since the story is settled in the Viking era!
> 
> ABOUT THE UNDERAGE TAG IN THIS STORY: this story might be a little controversial because Norway actually teaches Iceland to masturbate, blatantly stating it, but on the other hand this story is also centered on the intimate relationship that there is between Norway and Denmark, so I'm not sure it can actually be disturbing for anyone... but I can't know, so that's why of the long preface note...
> 
> ABOUT THE 'VIKING ERA' SUB-SERIES: if you happen to read this story and you find it disturbing (really, I don't think so, but still...), please stop reading the Viking Era series because next story might be more explicit than this one...
> 
>  
> 
> And...sorry for the long opening note, but chosing to write about characters with the appearance of children with a red/orange rating is always like walking on a minefield... for this reason I try to be the less vulgar or explicit even while describing explicit scenes... by the way, I'd like to receive comments about the story so far with your opinions! Thanks :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For who didn't read the first story of this arc, an átt is a part of the day and literally means an eighth, so its duration corresponds to more or less 3 hours.  
> It was the Viking's way to divide the day in portions. During summer they used the position of the sun as reference... during winter I'm not sure how they did that exactly, but I guess they still mantained the division in both seasons...  
> And for now I think that's all....

After a blind raid in a small village with the only aim to sound a warning note to the ones responsible for that outrageous and deliberate act of sinking their ships the night before their departure towards home and, with that, to smoke them out so to be able to take their revenge stealing their lives, Norge and his crewmen had decided to settle down in that small village that they later renamed Reykjarvík until next spring and to take the women for themselves and raise the children as Norse Vikings in the meanwhile.

Nothing out of the norm, actually…

By the way, _that_ was their plan, but it had a really short life… at least the first part of it – the one about taking revenge on the humans responsible.

Because they had guessed from the evidence they’d found on the shore that morning that the ones responsible for it were humans, but actually he wasn’t a human the one who did that… and it wasn’t a mystical creature either.

The actual responsible, in fact, was a young child, followed wherever he went by a puffin bird, with white-blond hair and violet eyes, and who was dressed poorly as poor it was that land.

At first glance he looked like a ten years old boy, but in truth he was much older than all the people living on that island: his age-appearance was due to the still scarce development of the environment. People living there were for the most part farmers and fishermen… and actually: Norge and his men had had less than a week to roam around and explore that new land, but, unless they had landed on the poor part of the island, it was almost deserted.

Nothing strange, then, to discover that the personification of that small and isolated region in the middle of nowhere, lost in the northern seas, was still just a child nation…

And a secret that wasn’t truly a secret: Norge had a soft spot for small and cute things, were those small animals, cubs, children or mystical creatures…

Well: actually Ísland – so it was called that island – was neither of the three even if in a broad sense he could maybe fall under that third of the previous categories, but as a fellow Nation the boy exercised an even stronger attractive influence over Norge, who had taken the other into almost immediate liking and, on the spot, he had even decided to make him part of his close family taking him as little brother… a cute, adorable and chubby lillebror.

And so it was midwinter already and, in those months of forced abidance there, Norge had grown incredibly attached to the child – to whom he wanted to teach _everything_ he knew – and Ísland, on the other hand, had started to follow his big brother around with the same devotion with which his bird followed him wherever he went. Because Norge wasn’t just his first new brother or an example to follow: he was his hero, his savior… He was his window on the outside world, the storyteller of incredible adventures on one hand, and on the other he was the adventurer who assured him to bring him with them in his next journey, with the promise to make him become the new hero of future stories as much incredible as the ones he had heard from him until then, or even more fantastic ones!

And Norge loved to watch the contradictions between the boy’s actions and words whenever he narrated to him a story of his previous journeys… between the excited sparkle in his eyes and his vain attempts to hide it with a very cute pout and his cheeks turning from a diaphanous white that reminded him of the ice in his name to an embarrassed light pink.

He. Was. Just. Adorable.

…but this adorable child, instead of sleeping like he always and quite easily did around that time of the day every other night, _that_ night – that had actually nothing different than every other cold, boring and dark winter one – decided to fill the silence with a question that far too soon became a hard one to face for him.

So, while still nuzzling in a ball against his chest, in a feeble and slightly uncertain voice – more likely because he wasn’t sure if it was right to risk to wake his big brother up than because of the nature of the question that he posed totally innocently – Ísland asked “Broðir Nor?”, and the boy laid so near him that Norge felt the vibration of the words resounding in his throat.

“Hm…”, he mumbled, already half asleep.

“Are you sleeping?”

Now: if it had been Danmark there, Norge would have already smacked him against a wall – most likely with one of his troll’s fists so to be sure to make a pulp of him.

But it wasn’t, and his lillebror’s soft voice was so damn sweet that he really couldn’t find in himself to get angry at him for the _stupidity_ of the question.

Obviously, that last fact was undoubtedly true… but actually it still wasn’t enough to make him hide his annoyance for that: it had been a very tiring day, really, and, for that reason, he was also extremely tired at the moment…

“Not anymore. What is it?”, he mumbled slightly irritated, and Ísland, not at all used to such a harsh tone towards him, flinched a little and tried to retract, internally cursing himself for his decision to speak instead of waiting for the next morning.

“…it’s nothing… sorry if I woke you…”

And this time, even if it was Ísland and not bror Dan, Norge had to refrain himself with all his might from snapping.

So, in order to calm down enough to avoid it, he sat down with a grunt and switched on the candle next to the bed before turning to watch at him in the face.

“Now: tell me, Ís. What is it?”, he repeated in a sigh that meant a world, but still he had also prepared to listen to him, and for a moment he couldn’t refrain himself from thinking that if bror Dan had been there, he would have certainly been jealous of the treatment he was reserving to his new little brother.

But, on the other hand, Ísland hadn’t a comparison, so he couldn’t appreciate in full Norge’s effort of that moment.

“…well…”, the young one continued, even more reticent than he had started, but still he took courage and went on: “There is one thing that I don’t understand…”, he stated, and the more he spoke, the more he grew determined to shed light on that doubt of his. “You know… I observed the humans for a long time now, from afar before your arrival and now from slightly closer, and I understood that men put somehow children in the women’s womb while they lay in bad naked together and they put the thing they use to pee inside a hole in the women’s body in order to do that.”, Ísland explained and Norge frowned at the premises of that discussion. “…but why do they always cry? Does it hurt so much? …but if it hurts, why do they do it so often and even when the woman is already pregnant? …or is it that the child in the womb needs to be fed like that to grow after he’s been put inside there?”

Norge rolled his eyes before being able to control himself.

“Annoying…”, he groaned to himself, but after a very deep sigh he closed his eyes and tried to find a way to reply to all of his questions and doubts the fastest way possible so to can go back to sleep as soon as he could.

“Well, so many questions…”, and he sighed again, gaining time to think of the fastest way to close that irksome conversation. “Let’s start from here”, he proclaimed at last after a not so short pondering pause. “People do that so often because it’s really pleasurable, for men almost always and for women most of the time… at least it is for them if they’re not forced to do it” – then he remembered a detail he had heard from women talking to each other once – “…and after their fist time, that actually seems to be quite painful most of the times… or so I heard…”, he added to his last affirmation.

“But then if it’s pleasurable _why_ do they cry and yell like if it isn’t at all?!”, Ísland promptly complained then, but this time Norge just shrugged.

“That, really, I don’t know.”, he declared in a flat tone. “I understand up to the grunts and moans only, but bror Dan, for example, is much more vocal, so I think that it depends on the natural disposition of each person how loud you can be when you feel pleasure…”, he speculated.

“…so it’s not to feed the child in the womb that they do that?”, Ísland insisted to that, going back to the previous topic, sure in his innocence and ignorance that his hypothesis was a really good one.

But Norge shook his head.

“No, it isn’t.”, he declared, sure of the truth behind his words. “Children grow in the women’s wombs even if no man takes them while they’re inside there.”, he stated and, to that, a long dubious silence from Ísland’s side followed.

“Still……”, the little one persisted for Norge’s detriment, but he had instilled the doubt in his little head of his, and in fact Ísland’s reply to that was a half dubious and half curious: “Is that women’s hole so much bliss then?”

The older nation heaved the thousandth sigh for that night, growingly annoyed the more that conversation went on for some reason that maybe wasn’t only due to sleep-deprivation.

“…I can’t talk for women, but a man actually doesn’t need that hole in particular and not even _a woman_ if you want to feel that kind of carnal pleasure.”, he stated inexplicably harshly, “Men can do too, in fact, and, if you are alone, even _a hand_ is actually more than enough.”, he declared, clearly annoyed but not in the slightest embarrassed – and why in Odin’s name should he has to feel ashamed, actually, when it was something perfectly natural?

But, if at the mention of men Ísland appeared surprised, his eyes grew as wide as balls when Norge had affirmed that even _a_ _hand_ could do.

“… _a hand?!_ ”, he asked in fact in an incredulous shriek and, this time, Norge slightly sniggered at him.

“Do you want me to show you how to do that on your own?”, the older one suggested then as if it was a normal thing – and actually for him it was, because he had explored that ‘abyss’ together with bror Dan the first time and then most of the following ones – and Ísland, now intrigued by the perspective to learn something new, promptly nodded with a for once big smile drawn on his face that made his big brother literally melt.

Still: Norge wouldn’t have done with his lillebror the same mistake he had done with bror Dan when, a couple of centuries earlier, they had decided to further ‘investigate’ that matter together…

That time, in fact, they had had the really bad idea to try to touch themselves not on their own, but _one another_ , and now, even after _two centuries_ , sometimes, his body still craved for his brother’s touch – because dear Odin the man was practically a natural in bed! – and, those times, his hand wasn’t enough to satisfy him anymore…

And, even if it actually rarely happened for him to feel the need for release, it still happened sometimes, and it was a problem, if Danmark wasn’t around and even if he was: because his brother was noisy and annoying when they were together – not necessarily alone – and he didn’t like for others than him – and sometimes even for him – to see him in such a vulnerable state… And _that_ was when they were together… it was _worse_ when they couldn’t see each other for long periods – like now – because – curse him – if he happened to think – even for a brief instant – to bror Dan during one of these occasional moments, for him it was the end:  his hands abruptly stopped to be enough, in fact, and, even if he came in the end, the act in itself left him oddly and irritatingly empty and unsatisfied – as if doing that alone was totally devoid of any meaning – and he hated feeling like that the most!

“Here, then: let’s remove our pants.”, he then spurred his little brother. “Now I’ll do it on myself”, he commenced to explain, his voice annoyed and flat despite the ‘recreational activity’ that they were going to start in a few moments, “and you copy what I do, ok?”

So, suppressing those thoughts of Danmark that, totally uncalled, filled his mind while trying to oblige Ísland’s for once open enthusiasm, Norge tried to distract himself while watching the clumsy attempts of his sweet lillebror to copy what he was doing until he finally experimented his first orgasm.

And what irritated him the most was the annoying acknowledgment that neither the view of his lillebror’s rosy face in a moment like that was enough to empty his head from the memory of Dan’s cruelly skilled hands touching him in all the right spots while he finally came too while moving his own sword’s hand up and down his manhood trying to keep a rhythm, and the other one under the shirt with his fingers pinching his nipples at the same cadence.

Still panting, then, Norge clenched his teeth and grumbled annoyed to Ísland, even if the resentment wasn’t meant for him, an “And now put your pants back on and let me sleep, ok?”

And like that the enthusiasm for that new experience of just a moment earlier got totally killed by the one who had just finished to affirm that that act was ‘extremely pleasurable’ but who, at the moment, didn’t seem to think anything of the sort…

So Ísland just silently snuggled up to Norge once again and went to sleep with a now slightly unsatisfied pout that in another moment the older one would have surely appreciated.

By the way, despite his own grumpy words, Norge didn’t sleep a wink that night… and, even if for now that conversation was finally over, what the blond would have never guessed was that the time to wake up would have brought him an even bigger detriment…


	2. The seed of jealousy is sowed...

Norge had really no idea how long he had lain there, fully awake, next to his lillebror who, after his first orgasm ever, had just fallen sound asleep in a matter of instants after that he had brusquely cut off any more questions on the issue and the boy had cuddled up in a ball once again, with his head against his chest and his knees uncomfortably pinned against his belly.

He always slept in that position since the first time they had shared a bed – thing that had happened since the night of their first encounter for some reason and, moreover, despite Ísland being a really wary person.

Actually, despite the uncomfortable position for him, watching his new little brother sleep had always worked, since that first night, in making him fall asleep in a really short time too, but it might have had already passed an átt that night and he still was wide awake, unable to close his eyes without reliving in his head _all_ the most unforgettable ‘experiments’ in bed with Danmark…

Five times, in fact, he had gotten hard in that lax of time that seemed it didn’t want to pass already, and five times he had repressed the impulse to slide his hand into his own pants and jerk off.

…the sixth he just surrendered so, a hand on his manhood and the other covering his mouth so to avoid to wake his little brother, he stroked himself until he came.

And it really was mortifying to do that like this, in secret as if it was something to be ashamed of and so near another person and nonetheless a child who had just discovered his own body, but at the moment he felt as if he could do nothing else but this.

It had been pure instinct. Just that.

 

“Broðir? …broðir?”, Ísland called many more times than usual that morning.

It was always difficult to wake Norge up when it was time to start the day, and the more the days shortened until they became for the most part dark, the more Ísland’s task to wake him at a reasonable hour became arduous.

This time, by the way, Norge was giving his worst since the day they had met more or less four months earlier, and what was strange was that Midwinter had already passed, so the young one had thought that things might become easier...

“Broðir?”, he tried again and he lost count of the times he had called him.

This time, finally, he received a reaction, even if it wasn’t the one he had hoped for: Norge just turned the other side and rolled in a ball grabbing the wolf’s blanket and putting even his head under it with an unintelligible grunt.

That happened to be the last straw for the child’s patience, because Ísland finally snapped.

“ _Norge_!”, he shouted and forcefully removed the cover from the older one in one single movement. “Wake up already!”

What he would have never imagined, by the way, was to be smacked against the opposite wall by Norge’s troll that appeared out of nowhere before he could grasp what was happening. And damn it hurt!

At a scream of ache and surprise more than just a few tones higher than his ears expected to hear, Norge woke up startled.

In his sleepy state of mind, he had thought that he was Danmark, but this time it was nobody’s fault, because Ísland had been just unlucky for choosing the exact words and gesture that his bror used on him in the morning when they were together, and, after the previous night’s direction of his own thoughts and fantasies it wasn’t strange that, still sleepy, he hadn’t been able to discern right away where he was and with whom…

By the way... _When in Odin’s name had he fallen asleep?!_

Still appalled by the blatant mistake he had made, Norge frantically crossed the room to go check on Ísland slumped to the floor but luckily still conscious. He actually seemed just shocked by what had happened, and, truth be told, he had all rights to be it…

“Are you all right, Ís? I’m sorry, it was never my intention to hurt you… I still was half asleep and you tried to wake me like bror Dan always does… I called for my troll out of habit as a reflex! …sorry…”, the blond justified himself and, mortified by his own mistake, when he said ‘sorry’ the second time he just diverted his eyes from the other’s face and fixed his gaze on the floor.

“Out of habit? Do you mean that you always hit him like that when he tries to wake you in the morning?”, the young one asked back, evidently perplexed by the new discovery, and Norge, perplexed by his lillebror’s perplexed tone, just replied with a “Yes?” that seemed more a question than an answer.

“…you always say that Danmark is annoying, but after what had happened here I’m starting to think that _you_ are the annoying one, Nor! It’s a drag to try to wake you in the morning and to lose a third of an átt to finally drag you out of bed. Every. Single. Day! And damn: it hurts everywhere!”

Oddly enough, Norge appeared surprised by the boy’s harsh words: it was so normal for him to hit his brother for every single little thing that Ísland’s scolding actually shook him by the core.

Then his subconscious decided that the boy had spoken like that because he didn’t know the man and, to uphold that idea, there was the fact that he wasn’t the only one who felt the urge to hit Danmark for every little thing and just to release his stress: Sverige too seemed always in search for a good reason for a fight with him!

Despite that, Norge could sense in his gut that there was a difference between his hitting him and Sve's, even if he was never able to grasp what that difference was… but he could sense that there was one...

Totally unexpectedly, Norge turned pink in the face to the tip of his ears and neck.

“……he doesn’t get hurt for so little”, he mumbled and, at these words, Ísland snapped again.

“ _For so little_?!”, he repeated in a scoff. “I hurt all over!”, he complained and Norge just replied the umpteenth embarrassed ‘sorry’ when he lost his breath at the sudden next question. “What in Thor’s name is your relationship, by the way?! Do you love him or just hate him?! He’s always on your mouth, but you also always complain about him!”, he asked then, exasperated, and Norge, from pink, turned a very rare for him dark red on the face.

After a very long pause, then, the blond replied with a shy “He annoys me” that really got on Ísland’s last nerve, who, at that, just rose from the floor and, jostling his brother out of his way, he left the room, followed closely by his bird.

-&-

That night, when Ísland didn’t show up in their bedroom at the usual hour after he had avoided him all day, Norge started to seriously worry: that was their first real argument, and he really didn’t know how to handle all that situation… and actually, among his brothers only Danmark counted for him as much as Ísland did, and they had never had a real quarrel like that one with the boy: it always happened that Danmark acted annoyingly, he hit him until he calmed down or just felt satisfied and then Danmark came back trying to make it up to him; then he took advantage of his bror’s sense of guilt and abused him a little until Dan went back to be annoying again, and after that everything started again in the same order, and then again, and again. In short: that was his first time finding himself in such a situation, so nothing strange if he had no idea how to manage now!

He pondered for a while about the possibilities, but then he decided to go look for his little brother instead of just waiting there for him.

So he walked in the direction of the ocean and, after a long walk along the shore, he finally found him there, sat on the sand and watching the dark, flat horizon merging with the black sky lightened by a carpet of stars and an half moon.

Despite that Norge hadn’t the time to approach that Ísland stopped him.

“Just go away”, the white-blond boy shooed him, but Norge wasn’t famous for his patience and he just hadn’t walked for almost half an átt only to go back alone!

“Don’t be stubborn, Ís. I just want to solve this, and I want to understand what made you snap at me like that for no reason.”

“ _No reason_?!”, Ísland repeated, incredulous to his own ears. “Are you stupid? You’re just a pain in the ass, and I’ve had enough of you already! And you even smacked me against a wall with your troll! There’s a limit to someone’s attitude! You’re a real drag and you understand nothing!”

Norge opened his eyes wide at the boy’s retort.

“What do you mean? What is it that I don’t understand?”, he asked, still appalled, and that made the young Ísland snap again.

“You can’t go around and kick people just because you feel like it and out of habit! I really feel sorry for your brother!”, he stated and, to that, Norge abruptly intervened to correct him.

“Actually, about that, I don’t go around kicking others if they don’t instigate me, and you can speak like that about Danmark only because you still don’t know him in person, otherwise you’d probably do the same: believe me.”, Norge justified himself, but it would have been too good if it had been enough to placate his lillebror’s annoyance towards him. “Take bror Sve, for example”, he went on, “He’s always looking for a reason to fight with him so to be able to hit him with some excuse!”

And that last argument actually caught Ísland slightly off guard… enough to make him ask, before connecting his tongue with his brain a surprised: “You’re not the only one?”

To that, Norge sighed.

“I already told you that he’s annoying, didn’t I?”

Ísland fell silent for a while, his gaze lost again in the barely distinguishable line of the horizon, until he found the courage to ask him a shy: “But why? What kind of person is he exactly?”

To that, Norge watched at him clearly perplexed.

“What kind?”, he just repeated, and Ísland only confirmed his question: “Yes, what kind?”, and then he added: “Give me a reason to believe your words about him, because now I’m really annoyed at you, you know? You act so spoiled at times!”, he accused the older one and Norge, whom no one before then had ever called spoiled not even once, frowned at him.

“I’m not spoiled!”, the older one retorted, but Ísland answered back.

“You can’t state that on your own, and you are, because I observed you during your first week here in your campsite: if you want you can wake up early even without anyone’s help!”

That, actually, was a low blow and Norge diverted his guilty eyes from the piercing violet ones of his self-chosen little brother.

Ísland, in all response, snorted exasperated.

“Really, Nor! How do your other two brothers deal with you in the morning? You’re such a nuisance!”

But inexplicably to that last question Norge got even more mortified than a moment earlier and his cheeks tinged themselves in a bright shade of red that, in that dark, luckily for him passed unnoticed.

…because until then he had always acted like that with just bror Dan and, now, Ís.

“So?”, Ísland spurred him after a while that the other hadn’t open his mouth, but Norge suddenly found answering to that last question embarrassing.

In front of that reticence, then, Ísland finally understood…

“For real?!”, the albino exclaimed then out of the blue and Norge, in front of that surprised comment turned even redder than before if even possible and, in order to avoid his mortification, he abruptly turned, giving the younger one the shoulders.

And to see such a vulnerable Norge for the first time shocked Ísland so much that for a long moment he just watched at his brother’s back with wide eyes… at least until he felt like a pang in the heart and an inexplicable anger mounted inside of him, and it was such a ferocious one that it induced the always controlled him to grab the other by the collar and lower him to his eye level.

Normally, Norge would have put up some resistance to such a gesture, but actually Ísland took him by surprise and, for that, he succeeded and gained the upper hand on him.

By the way, that moment didn’t last long and the older nation freed himself just a moment later and glared back at the young one who had dared humiliate him acting like if he was the older and more experienced between the two.

Out of the blue then, Ísland snapped again and started to shout at him in an icy and dry tone, suddenly remembering what the previous night he had registered as an innocent comment.

“What’s your relationship with him, Nor?”, he repeated his previous question, but this time Norge snapped too and, peculiarly enough for him who usually let his troll loose in silence and perfect composure whenever something made him angry, he shouted back at his self-proclaimed little brother.

“What nonsense question is that, damn?! He’s my brother! What else are you expecting me to tell you?”

“Stop playing dumb, Norge! Sverige and Finland are your brothers too, but in your eyes the only one you really care about is Danmark! Try to deny that now!” and Norge, taken aback by the continue accusations, wasn’t able to lie on the spot and deny it.

“You see?!”, Ísland rubbed it in then, angry to tears, detail that shocked Norge even more. “How far did you go with him? Did he touch you to give you pleasure like you showed to me last night?”

“Then what if he did?”, Norge retorted scathingly, his tone as cold as ice, and Ísland, shocked by the confirmation he was actually waiting but that he really didn’t want to hear, only turned his heels at the other and just ran away. And Norge, if he hadn’t seen a glint on his cheeks when he turned that were most probably tears, would have grabbed him by the wrist and stopped him, but, taken aback by the unexpected – at least from his point of view – reaction he had seen in him at his last words, he just desisted and let him go: tomorrow, after all, was another day.


	3. And not so slowly the seed of jealousy grows AKA The compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I wasn't sure of the title for the chapter, so I kept both XD

Three days passed before Ísland showed himself again at the village.

In the meanwhile Norge had tried to look for him, but the boy was extremely good at hiding and, like during the first week of permanence on the island when he hadn’t been able to find who was observing him wherever he went until _he_ had decided to show himself to him, he couldn’t find him anywhere.

So, when the third night after their first quarrel Ísland finally retired in their common bedroom, the older nation abruptly rose from the bed where he was already lying and ran to hug him, squeezing him the same way and with the same fervor with which bror Dan squashed him the rare times when he actually happened to get past his troll and his defenses and was able to finally reach him for a hug.

And while doing that he said nothing: he just hugged him hard and sighed in relief. But Ísland froze in the embrace and his face turned red against Norge’s chest.

They remained in that position for a few moments, the young nation too surprised to react at start, but soon he reached his limit and pushed the other away from him, freeing himself from that too intimate contact the exact moment that he felt his lower body react on its own for the first time.

In the last three days, in fact, Ísland had touched himself many times, experimenting on his body in search for the most efficient way to feel pleasure… but it still had never risen on its own… at least until then…

So, in a slight panic, he had pushed Norge away from him, but he had been too slow, because, judging by the other’s flabbergasted expression drawn on his face all of a sudden, the blond might have sensed something moving down there.

Despite that, Norge said nothing and just watched at him with wide eyes, probably waiting for an explanation coming from him about that.

…but not that he had one, actually!

So he just lowered his gaze and, when the air got too thick to even breathe, the boy made to leave again but Norge, this time, grabbed him by his wrist and, with his other hand, he squeezed his chin between his thumb and forefinger and forced him to watch at him in the eyes.

Still, Norge didn’t say a word and just waited while studying him from close.

Ísland struggled to free himself again from the other’s grip, but to no avail this time.

“ _Let me go!_ ”, he cried when he saw that his struggling alone wasn’t working at all, but actually neither like that it worked… so he reluctantly stopped to squirm after a while and, equally reluctantly, he glanced up at him in the eye at last.

And when Ísland finally grew up the courage to speak to him, Norge’s face became a mask of horror and astonishment at his words.

“I want to touch you too”, the young one blatantly stated in fact and at the same time he reached out his right hand to do that. But he couldn’t catch up to him that Norge took a sudden step back and smacked his hand away while almost shouting a blunt “ _no!_ ” in response that made Ísland shed a few silent tears of shock and frustration at the brusque refusal before he could even notice and try to hide his face.

To that a long, tense silence followed during which they looked at one another totally appalled; and actually no one of them had the slightest idea how to act in a situation like that.

…but really: for Norge Danmark was enough a weakness and enough a drug for his body even without adding a new one! And also: if he allowed Ísland to touch him, where would his man’s pride go then? He just couldn't make his little brother know that side of him, because if Island knew, where would his reliability as a big brother go? How could Island continue to see him as strong if he discovered that wild side of him over which he had absolutely and frustratingly no control at all and that made him squint whenever Danmark touched him and feel hot wherever? And what if, if he allowed Ísland to touch him too, he would have grown addicted to him too?

He couldn’t risk anything like that to happen: so it was a no.

…but still…… maybe if it was otherwise…… the idea that Ísland could feel for him the same way as he felt towards Danmark actually turned him on to no end…

“You can’t touch me”, Norge started breaking the long, tense silence and reaffirming his prohibition, “but if you promise that you’ll obey to this only request of mine, I can do this for you, whenever and however you want. Deal?”, he suggested serious as always, and shock and surprise made his little brother stop to cry on the spot, perplexed by the actually unexpected proposal after such a firm ‘no’.

“…but why can’t I touch you too?”, Ísland persisted, still thinking that it was unjust that Danmark could and he couldn’t, but Norge snapped a sharp “Because. Take or leave” that closed any more discussion on the matter right away and that elicited a ‘master-pout’ on the younger nation’s face in utter response.

“…it’s not right”, Ísland complained then in a very low voice more to himself than to Norge, but he still started to undress and, once totally naked, he quickly crawled into bed and waited for his brother to do the same and reach him there.

 

And so, after that night, that became a habit of them, but also, on the long run, Ísland got day by day more and more frustrated by Norge’s veto to touch him back.

Despite that, by the way, another four months passed already like that and finally spring came back again and, with that, time to prepare to leave for their first adventure together on the sea, their destination: Norway first, and then Denmark and maybe Sweden, Finland and Germany, because the plan was to stay with his new family until next sailing season and pass the next cold season in the south, where he would have seen the sun for two or even _three_ átter during winter for the first time in his life! And he really couldn’t wait for all that any longer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story :) If you did, please, let me know! I love to read comments and to interact with people so, please give me your opinion on the story! I'll appreciate it very very much! Even if you don't like it or think that I need to correct or improve some parts, please let me know so that I can work on these parts and make them better! Thanks and see you in part 3, by the way! ;)
> 
> ...also, if you see any grammar mistake, please point them out. English is not my language, so it's possible that if you see any it might not be just a slip...


End file.
